Internet services such as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) and Service over Internet Protocol (SoIP) services are becoming ubiquitous and more and more businesses and consumers are relying on their Internet connections for both data and voice communications needs. One of the advantages of obtaining services on an Internet Protocol (IP) based infrastructure is the flexibility of being able to access services from anywhere with an Internet connection. Namely, customers are provided with more flexible options and can obtain the same service regardless of whether the call originated from a home, a hotel, a dormitory, etc. When a customer requests for a service, the customer's telephone number and device are associated with the service.
For example, a VoIP customer may move the telephone adaptor to a new location and continues accessing services while away from home. However, some services are provided based on the physical location of the caller. For example, calls to obtain emergency service, e.g., 911 service, are routed to the closest center equipped to provide the emergency service. For example, in North America, when a customer dials 911, the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) determines the caller's telephone number, associates the call with a location (address), and provides the telephone number and location of the caller to the appropriate Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP).
When 911 calls originate in a packet network such as VoIP or SoIP networks, the VoIP or SoIP service provider needs to determine the telephone number and physical location of the caller so that the information is sent to the proper PSAP through the PSTN network. For example, the service address is often obtained from the customer when the service is activated. However, due to the flexible nature of the VoIP service, the customer may move the terminal adaptor to another physical location and continues to access services. Thus, the address obtained during the service subscription may no longer be usable for calls that rely on the physical location of the caller such as E911 calls.
Therefore there is a need for a method that enables the VoIP or SoIP service provider to obtain the location of the terminal adaptor when a customer requests to access services.